Last Breath
' Party Mess' is the seventh fanmade case of Agunachopace. Is also the second case of the Colorpolis district in the fictional city of Little Hollow. Case Background The victim was a war veteran named Lalo Lanzio that was in a coma for unknown reasons. He had donated much of his family heritage to the hospital where resided, frequented his friend George Limo and remembered past times together, helping his son with his furniture business and was affectionate with his wife. However, after spending 15 years in coma, was stifled by a pillow premises belonging to his son. The killer turned out to be his wife, Eliza Lanzio, who missed her energetic and vivacious husband. Eliza could not stand to see him lying more in that hospital bed and decided, in an act of euthanasia, drown to death and free him from the coma. In court, it was discovered that the victim (through a letter written before the coma letter) wanted you to be killed if he fell into a coma, but the fact that Eliza hide his guilt to the Police Deparment was questioned and was sentenced to 3 years in prison with no chance of parole. Victim *Lalo Lanzio (smothered with a pillow) Murder Weapon *'Pillow' Killer *Eliza Lanzio Suspects Suspect Profile *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect wears black clothes. *The suspect has grey hair. *The suspect is a woman. Suspect Profile *The suspect wears black clothes. *The suspect is a woman. *The suspect's blood type is 0+. Suspect Profile *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect wears black clothes. *The suspect has grey hair. *The suspect's blood type is 0+. Suspect Profile *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect wears black clothes. *The suspect has grey hair. *The suspect is a woman. *The suspect's blood type is 0+. Suspect Profile *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect's blood type is 0+. Killer´s Profile *The killler drinks wine. *The killer wears black clothes. *The killer has grey hair. *The killer is a woman. *The killer's blood type is 0+. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1= *Investigate Hospital Room (Clue´s: Victim´s Body, Broken Cloth, Bloody Ring) **Analyse Victim's Body (18:00:00, KP: The killer is a woman, Clues: Selena Carmin's Money) ***''Interrogate'' Selena about her money in the Victim's Pocket ***''Ask ''Kate Smithy about his relationship with the Victim **''Repair'' Broken Cloth (Clues: Pillow with Fadded Name) ***''Examine ''Pillow with Fadded Name (Clues: Lanzio's Furniture's Name) ***Investigate Lanzio's Furniture (Clues: Broken Glass) ***''Fix'' the Broken Glass (Clues: Robert Lanzio's Glass of Wine) ***''Talk'' with Robert about the death of his father **''Examine'' Bloody Ring (Clues: Blood Sample) ***Analyse Blood Sample (6:00:00. KP: The killer drinks wine, The killer's blood type is 0+) *''Go'' to Chapter 2 (2 Star) |-| Chapter 2= *Investigate Stretcher (Clues: Fadded Book, Shattered Picture) **''Examine'' Fadded Book (Clues: George Limo's Message) ***''Interrogate'' George Limo (Clues: Lalo and Unrecognizable Person's Photo) ***''Compare'' Unrecognizable Person's Face (Clues: Kate Smithy's Face) ***''Confront'' Kate about his friendship with the Victim **''Repair'' Shattered Picture (Clues: Eliza's Picture) ***''Question'' Eliza Lanzio about the dead of his husband ***Investigate Lalo's Future Grave (Clues: Fishing Net) ***''Examine'' Fishing Net (Clues: Lalo's Message for Robert) ***''Give'' the Message to Robert *''Go'' to Chapter 3 (2 Star) |-| Chapter 3= *Investigate Cementery (Clues: Lalo's Final Letter, George's Paperboard for Lalo) **''Examine'' Lalo's Final Letter (Clues: Hairs) ***Analyse Hairs (9:00:00, KP: The killer has grey hair) **''Interrogate'' George about his relationship with the Victim ***''Question'' Eliza if she knows about the relationship between George and the Victim *''Ask'' Selena what his happening **Investigate Armchairs (Clues: Killer's Message) ***''Examine'' Killer's Message (Clues: Black Cloth, KP: The killer has black clothes) *''Arrest'' the killer *''Go'' to Additional Investigation (2 Star) |-| Additional Investigation= *''Help'' Robert with his problem **Investigate Armchairs (Clues: Fadded Ring) ***''Examine'' Fadded Ring (Clues: Lalo Lanzio's Ring) ***''Give'' the Ring to Robert (Reward: 20,000 coins) *''Talk'' with Selena about the missing files **''Interrogate'' Kate about the missing files ***Investigate Hospital Room (Clues: Remy Vonclus' Files) ***''Talk'' with Selena about Remy Vonclus (Reward: Burger) *''Contain'' George for his depression **Investigate Cementery (Clues: Antidepressants) ***Analyse antidepressants (8:00:00, Clues: Expired Recipe) ***''Ask'' George about he Expired Recipe of the Antidepressants (Reward: Military Clothes) *''Investigate'' Next Case (1 Star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Little Hollow Cases Category:Colorpolis